requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Galloi
Galloi 'Bloodline Bane: the Walking Corpse Curse' Most Nosferatu, while possessed of some factor that gives people around them the creeps, are at least capable of going out in public. Not so the Galloi. In addition to the Lonely Curse all Nosferatu suffer, all Pretties appear skeletal, their bodies little more than bones draped with a shriveled veneer of chalk-white skin, sometimes actually poking out through frail flesh. Moreover, they emit a continual odor of moldering earth and putrescence, as if they were literally rotting. This stench is so off-putting that any creature breathing within five yards of them must succeed on a Stamina + Composure roll to avoid nausea. The Galloi's own disgust at her literally rotting flesh imposes Notoriety upon her as a persistent Condition. For the purposes of this Condition, a person must actually have seen or smelled her repulsive body to count as knowing about her notoriety; being told about it is not sufficient. 'Bloodline Gift: Taurobolium' A Galloi may spend a number of Vitae equal to her Blood Potency and mix it with water, perfumes, oils, and other arcane emollients. She must then immerse herself beneath the surface for a full hour (spent as downtime). If she does this, she emerges from the bath changed. No longer hideous, she is a creature of alien beauty, a figure featuring the bizarre auspices of both genders. This beauty lasts for a number of nights equal to the vampire's Humanity, and does not negate the Lonely Curse. :Cost: Vitae equal to subject's Blood Potency :Dice Pool: Presence + Occult versus subject's Composure + Blood Potency. The subject may choose not to resist. :Action: Contested; resistance is reflexive. The subject may choose at the time of invocation to resist this power. Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: The Vitae burns the subject like acid, causing a number of lethal damage points equal to the Vitae used. :Failure: The Galloi expends the Vitae, but nothing happens. :Success: The subject gains the Glowing Condition at a level equal to the number of successes rolled. This is physically reflected by a subtle change in appearance: a subject of Taurobolium emerges from it with no marks or blemishes. Features that previously may have been unattractive or odd instead seem exotic, and the subject acquires an androgynous beauty or a mysterious nobility. This benefit lasts for a number of nights equal to the Galloi's Humanity. :Exceptional Success: The subject's self-confidence soars, and she gains the Inspired Condition in addition to the benefits of a normal success. It can be applied to any one Social roll made before the effects of Taurobolium wear off. The Galloi may choose to end the Taurobolium prematurely by spending a Willpower point. Doing so requires the subject to make a Resolve + Composure roll to cope with the sudden change. Failure applies the Deprived Condition to the subject as she instinctively mourns the loss of her beauty and charisma, which resolves automatically after twelve hours. 'Disciplines' Majesty, Nightmare, Obfuscate, Vigor 'Devotions' ''Consent of the Magna Mater'' (Majesty •, Nightmare •, Vigor •) The Galloi have developed an unusual The ghoul becomes eerily attractive, much like a recently bathed Galloi, becoming almost genderless in his appearance. His skin turns smooth and pale like marble, his eyes grow ringed with gray and his limbs appear lithe and delicate. The ghoul suffers from Humanity-based penalties to interact with mortals, as if he were a vampire, though this social failing is due to alien splendor rather than fearsome disposition. In addition, mortals within 10 yards of the ghoul suffer a -1 to all rolls involving Composure. These mortals are more likely to become easily frustrated and drawn to temper or, similarly, give into their lusts or other dark proclivity. The final and strangest effect is on the ghoul's fertility. Most true servants of the Galloi are infertile — they are mutilated in a way that their reproductive organs do not function. These ghouls, however, are quite the opposite. Any time the ghoul engages in any classically-reproductive sexual act (i.e., penis-in-vagina sex), a pregnancy results. Every instance of sexual intimacy to climax results in pregnancy. Male ghouls impregnate every woman with whom they have sex, and female ghouls become pregnant from any instance of sexual intercourse. This is true even if either partner normally has nonfunctioning reproductive systems (from vasectomies, tied tubes or other biological conditions). If the ghoul goes a month or more without the Galloi's Vitae in his system, he reverts to being a 'normal' mortal. If the ghoul is a female and was with child, the fetus dies in a bloody miscarriage. :Cost: 2 Vitae, one of which must be poured into the mouth of the mortal. (Note that creating the ghoul also requires the vampire to spend the standard Willpower point.) :Dice Pool: None :Action: Instant This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats). ''Blessing of the Captive Eye'' (Obfuscate ••) With a drizzle of blood on a subject’s brow, the Galloi can change the way that mirrors, cameras and other reflective media capture that individual’s visage. :Cost: 1 Vitae (must be sprinkled upon subject) :Dice Pool: Manipulation + Stealth + Obfuscate versus subject's Composure + Blood Potency (if subject is unwilling) :Action: Contested; instant if subject is willing. :Duration: Nights equal to the Galloi's Blood Potency. The user may end this power prematurely by spending a Willpower point. Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: The subject takes one point of lethal damage. :Failure: The Devotion has no effect. :Success: If applied to a mortal, the subject gains the Lost Visage condition. If applied to a vampire, the Lost Visage is suppressed. :Exceptional Success: In addition to the effects of a success, mortals gain a +1 bonus to Stealth rolls, and vampires gain a +1 bonus to Persuasion rolls. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Enliven the Flesh'' (Majesty 2, Obfuscate 2, Vigor 1) This ability allows for the subject to effectively turn back the clock on his physical features, appearing far younger than he truly is. :Cost: 2 Vitae (which is poured over the subject from a sacred vessel) :Dice Pool: Presence + Subterfuge + Majesty versus Composure + Blood Potency (if resisted) :Action: Contested; instant if subject is willing. :Duration: Nights equal to the user's Blood Potency. The user may end this power prematurely by spending a Willpower point. Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: The subject appears to gain five years in age, and also suffers a -1 penalty to all dice pools involving Presence or Manipulation. :Failure: The Devotion has no effect. :Success: The subject's form makes both a real and illusory shift toward a younger body. For every success on the Devotion roll the subject appears five years younger, to a minimum of 15 years old. Thus, if three successes were achieved on a 50-year-old subject, he would then appear 35: his bald patch would shrink, his gut would recede, the gray in his hair would darken. :Exceptional Success: Extra successes are their own reward. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Transgression of Attis'' (Obfuscate ••••) This Devotion allows a vampire to take a subject and literally change his or her gender. The power is temporary, but vampires may spend a Willpower point to set their new appearance for the Cleansing. :Cost: 3 Vitae (mixed with water and sacred oils, in which the subject must bathe for one full hour). This power also requires the subject to spend a Willpower point. The Galloi may not spend this point on the subject's behalf. If the point is not spent, the Devotion fails automatically. :Dice Pool: None :Action: Instant :Duration: Nights equal to the Galloi's Blood Potency, except in the case of vampiric subjects, who may spend an additional Willpower point to set the new body as the default to which the Cleansing returns them. The gender shift grants the subject a reasonable facsimile of the physiology of the new gender. For all intents and purposes, the individual is of the changed gender. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. 'Condition' Glowing There's something about you - call it energy, call it charisma, call it je ne se quoi - that gives you an extraordinary force of personality. Gain a dice bonus to all Presence and Manipulation rolls equal to the level of this Condition. Remove this Condition when the effect granting it wears off. Resolve this Condition when you lose or regain a dot of Humanity. This Condition awards a Beat only on resolution. 'Source' ''Bloodlines: the Legendary, ''pp 51-63. This Blood & Smoke revision is by Is_A_Becca, and is subject to tweaks and changes. Category:Unique Disciplines Category:Bloodlines Category:Galloi Category:Conditions Category:Nosferatu